The present invention relates to automatic thread spooling, and more particularly to novel apparatus for effecting unitary control of the travel of a plurality of guides for evenly winding continuous filaments on individual spools.
In the manufacture of continuous filaments such as synthetic fibers or threads, it is necessary as a final operation to wind the filaments on individual spools. It has long been the practice to wind a plurality of threads simultaneously on individual spools mounted on a common support base. A guide or so-called level wind assembly is provided adjacent and movable relative to each spool to position the thread for winding in even, consecutive layers. It has been the general convention in the prior art to provide either individual motion transfer mechanisms for each guide-spool pair or a common traverse with all level on a common mounting. The problems and expense associated with individual control are readily apparent, and mounting the wind mechanism for common traverse has required a system capable of smoothly moving large, heavy and bulky structure.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a compact, highly accurate, yet relatively simple and easily controlled apparatus for automatically winding a plurality of continuous filaments on individual spools.
A further object is to provide an automatic spooling station having level wind assemblies moved in unison from a single power source through a simple, lightweight motion transfer linkage.
Another object is to provide novel and improved apparatus for moving in unison a plurality of thread guides in a multiple spooling operation wherein the thread guide motion transfer mechanism, and the thread guides are axially adjustable to accommodate different lengths spools.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.